monstermmorpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Version Logs
This page will serve as documentation of the updates that have occurred to Monster MMORPG. An up-to date list can be found on The Forum, but each update will include a link to the exact Forum post where it was announced. Currently, the game is in Version 2, or V2, build 2.0.2. There is however a rather large gap between records. For all records or information after 2.0.2 please visit the MonsterMMORPG forum. Version ALPHA 1.0.0 *Registration and Login enabled. 1.0.1 *Nature system added. *Minor bug fixes. 1.0.2 *Monster Transformation requirements changed. *Fatal Move Set error fixed. *Monster forms reset to base form in Transformation Chain. *Unlearnable Moves bug fixed. 1.0.3 *Ram feature implemented. *Monster Radar feature implemented. *Monster Player feature implemented. *Regular Net, Quality Net, Perfect Net feature implemented. *Hyper Surf feature implemented. *Using moves too quickly error fixed. *Maximum TP limit set to 800, 400 per stat. 1.0.4 *Tranformation method bugs fixed. *Transformation items added to Market. *New Trainer images added. 1.0.5 *Monster Stats recalculated. *Monster Base EXP recalculated. *Mosnter Catch Rate recalculated. *Monster Classes recalculated. *Happiness system fixed. *Monster's Battle Win/Loss fixed. *Level Gain EXP now based on Monster's Class. *Monster Class now based on final form in Transformation Chain. *PvP move selection time set to 15 seconds. *PvP offers now cancelled after 10 minutes. *New Trainer images added. *Players may change their appearance in the Control Panel. 1.0.6 *Status effects implemented. 1.0.7 *Matching Type Attack Bonus implemented. *Life Drain moves fixed. *Held Items fully implemented. *Sleep Status bug fixed. 1.0.8 *EXP bug fixed. *Monsters over level 100 reset to level 100. *New Items added. *HP Restoring Orb bug fixed. 1.0.9 *Server Hardware updated. *Item usage bugs fixed. *Minor bug fixes. *Items added to the Market. 1.1.0 *All Items now working. *All Items added to Market. *Monster Status problems now indicated with an icon in battle. *More Trainer images added. 1.1.1 *Game Maps changed to a Higher quality. *Few new Monsters added. 1.1.2 *All Abilities fully implemented. *New map added. *102 new Monsters added. 1.1.3 *Map Graphic bug fixed. *Game Mage redesigned. *Social Networking buttons added. *Ability errors fixed. *Status Effects probability corrected. 1.1.4 *All Moves fully implemented. *Monster Abilities randomized. *Starter Monster UV Points set to 25. 1.1.5 *Monster Dex Type Filter improved. *Game Speed improved. *Monster Species, Height, and Weight added. *Name Suggestion added to Monster Dex Search. *Last Seen Online feature added to User Profile Page. 1.1.6 *New Maps added. *First Legendary Monster added. 1.1.7 *New Maps added. *New Monsters added. *Zenith and Legendary EXP reward increased. *New Natures added. *Minor bug fixes. *Game Speed improved. *Background Image based on Monster Encounter location added. 1.1.8 *New Maps added. *Minor bugs fixed. *New Monsters added. *New Navigation Menus. 1.1.9 *New Maps. *New Monsters. *Minor bug fixes. *World Map updated. 1.2.0 *New Maps added. 1.2.1 *Monster Select page redesigned. *Performance upgrades. *Monster Select bug fixed. *Fainted Monster bug fixed. *Team Order function added. 1.2.2 *New Trainer imaged added. *Credits Page added. *Overwold sprite selector moved to Settings. 1.2.3 *Monster Dex updated. 1.2.4 *Averium Aisles completed. Version BETA 1.0.0 *Pokemon Craft accounts added to Monster MMORPG Beta. *All Pokemon replaced with Monsters. *Monster Levels preserved, but adjusted for new experience curve. *All items, including hold items, deleted and money replaced. *Badges deleted. *Monsters on Trade returned to storage. *Item prices reduced to 1/4 their price. *Starters now start at level 10. *All starter Monsters given 25 UV points. *Donation Monsters set to 45 UV points. *All other Monsters have UV points increased by 10. *Messages deleted. *Banned accounts un-banned. *All Mosnters set to Steadfast (neutral) nature. *Abilities randomized. *Movesets randomized. 1.0.1 *Home page redesigned. *Minor bug fixes. 1.0.2 *Monster EXP rewards increased. *Register page redesigned. *Game videos page redesigned. *Base EXP/Catch Rate bug fixed. 1.0.3 *Map pages redesigned. *Large world image made available for download. *Outpost Island/Switlet Island graphical errors fixed. *Grammatical errors corrected. *Nature errors fixed. *Monsters now easier to catch when tehy have lower HP. 1.0.4 *All 659 Monsters made available. *PM system recoded. *Various internal game improvements made. *Wild Transformed Monsters at levels too low to be Transformed bug fixed. 1.0.5 *Voting system implemented. *Market prices changed to 1/2 actual price. *Nature filter added to Monster Trades. *Google Chrome Monster Select lag fixed. *Minor bug fixes. 1.0.6 *Top Trainer ranking system changed. 1.0.7 *Monster MMORPG gets its first Ancient Monster. 1.0.8 *Second Ancient added to the game. Monster MMORPG V1 1.0.0 *520 New Maps added. *Monster locations randomized. 1.0.1 *Attack Description Tool Tips added to Battle Page. 1.0.2 *Battle Result Page redesigned. 1.0.3 *Minor bugs fixed. *Monster locations randomized. 1.1.0 *3000 Moves added to database. *Moves reassigned. *Previous Test accounts deleted. *Ancient Monsters Count added to Maps page and Route details. *Battle page and Battle Result page images changed. *Wild Monsters now given bonuses according to Class. *Wild Monster power-up Tool Tip added. *Weakening wild Mosnters now required before capture. *Move description Tool Tips added to Monster Dex. *Monster locations randomized. 1.1.1 *Move features randomly reassigned. *Moves reassigned. *All Monster's Moves reset. *All MT and AI Moves added to Market. *Search options added to Market. *MT and AI teaching bugs fixed. *Suicide Move bug fixed. *Evasion and Accuracy bug fixed. *Minor bug fixes. 1.2.0 *Previous Test accounts deleted. *Monster are now randomly assigned Abilities based on Class. *Now a total of 1,057 Monsters. *Paginated Monster Dex. *Automatic Monster Location software upgraded to allow multiple Legends and Zeniths. *Wild Monster details can now be viewed before capture. *Monster Transformation details redesigned. *Move features randomly reassigned. *Monsters no longer appear below required Transformation level. 1.2.1 *Player's All Monster page redesigned. 1.2.2 *Monster Pet names implemented. 1.2.3 *Artist filter added to Monster Dex. 1.3.0 *Previous Test accounts deleted. *NPC Trainers implemented. *Arena Leaders implemented. *Arena Badges implemented. *Maps page redesigned. *Routes page redesigned. *Manage your Monsters page redesigned to include more filters. *Player's All Monster page redesigned. *Now a total of 1,222 Monsters. *Trainer Overworld images upgraded. *Game Speed improved. *Move, Ability, Hold Item, and Nature Tool Tips added to Monster Details page. *All Move features reassigned for the final time. *Fly page redesigned. 1.3.1 *NPC Battle Tracker added. *NPC Item Reward Tool Tips added. *Country Flags added to Chat. 1.3.2 *Monster locations randomized. *Emissary and Superior Monster Appearance Ratios increased. *Regular Monster Appearance Ratio decreased. *First 5 Zones made less challenging. *NPC locations corrected. *NPCs now only hold 1 square around them. *Monster image error fixed. 1.4.0 *Previous Test accounts deleted. *Real Server accounts migrated to Test Server. *Inactive Accounts deleted. *All items deleted and money refunded. *All Monsters transferred. *All Monsters at Market sent to Storage. *Power of Wild Monsters decreased. *Monster features reassigned. *Monster locations reassigned. *NPC Monsters reassigned. *Avatar images reset. 1.4.1 *E-Mail verification system implemented. *Sorting arrows added to Monster Dex, Player All Monsters, and Manage Monsters pages. 1.5.0 *Previous Test accounts deleted. *Real Server accounts migrated to Test Server. *Profile page redesigned. *Player Search page redesigned. *Player Online page redesigned. *Abilities now migrated if compatible with new Ability Assignment software. *Monsters below minimum Transformation level are reset to the previous form in the Transformation Chain. *New Monsters added. 1.5.1 *Monster Ability migration error fixed. *Cure All Status bug fixed. 1.6.0 *Battle Page redesigned. *Monster Dex upgraded. *Monster Features page redesigned. *Monster image sizes made larger. *Visual improvements on various pages. *Move names fixed. *Monster features reassigned. *Various bug fixes. Monster MMORPG V2 2.0.0 *Version 2 is moved to the regular server. *Monster locations randomized. *Players can now change their Starter Monster infinite times. *Players can change their user name 1 time. *Items removed and money refunded. *Players move faster across the map. 2.0.1 *Regular, Superior, Emissary, and Zenith monster power decreased by half. *NPC Monsters now have 50UVs across the board. *Move learning bug fixed. 2.0.2 *Monster locations randomized. *NPC Monsters randomized. *NPC Monster boosts removed. *Players can no longer use items in PvP. *Players can no longer use items in NPC battles. *Certain battle items removed and refunded. *Player's Arena Badges reset. *Accuracy and Evasion stat modifiers changed. (Max of 200%)